


My name is Crowley

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Crowley, ROI de l'Enfer, ça fait un joli titre... mais le roi ne s'amuse pas autant qu'il le voudrait en Enfer.





	My name is Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Un OS sur Crowley parce que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage.   
> Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le texte (c'est déjà pas mal)  
> Le texte en italique sont les pensées de Crowley  
> (spoils des saisons avec Crowley, sauf la 12?  
> Bonne lecture

 

 

My name is Crowley !

 

Un homme, assit sur un trône en bois, dans un endroit sombre et froid. Le coude posé sur un accoudoir, la tête dans la main. Il soupira en regardant les visages devant lui.

\- Mes démons, nous sommes d'accord pour dire que l'enfer, ça ressemble totalement à ce que les humains en disent et en même temps, c'est pas du tout ça. C'est le mal, certes. C'est les démons, certes. C'est… enfin, c'était Lucifer, certes. Mais à côté de ça, l'enfer c'est quoi ?

L'homme marqua une pause, releva la tête et continua :

\- Un repère pour les âmes les plus sombres que la Terre ait connue. Un endroit de mal, de douleurs, de sang, de monstres… De monstres qui ont comptés parmi les pires horreurs de l'humanité. Tueur, violeurs, pédophiles, hommes ou femmes violents… les plus grands criminels de la terre se retrouvent là.

Il se tut et termina dans sa tête :  _Et puis y a moi ! MOI. Fergus Roderick McLéod. Mais, je me suis choisi un nouveau nom : Crowley ! Ça sonne mieux pour un démon quand même._

Nouveau soupir. Il se redressa pour appuyer son autre coude sur l'accoudoir et remettre sa tête dans sa main, sans cesser de scruter ses sujets.

\- Je suis né en Ecosse, en l'an 1661. Ma mère est une sorcière et quand je dis ça, ce n'est pas seulement une image. Passons plus loin, la première partie de ma vie ne présente aucun intérêt. J'étais un enfant non-aimé, non-désiré… juste laisser de côté. Ma sorcière de mère m'a abandonné alors que je n'étais qu'un gosse de huit ans. Alors, je sais, je suis certainement loin d'être le seul gosse qui a été abandonné sur terre, on est d'accord avec ça, mais quand même. J'étais un gosse qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et je ne me suis retrouvé seul au monde du jour au lendemain. Et on s'étonne que je sois devenu un démon ?

L'homme se tut et son regard s'échappa sur un point imaginaire derrière ses auditeurs. Il soupira en pensant à sa vie.

_J'ai été malmené de partout. Je n'étais pas vraiment le mec qui en imposait autour de lui. Mis de côté, souvent moqué, voire même, tabassé parfois. J'ai dû apprendre à me réfugier dans des choses qui me faisaient du bien pour ne pas me foutre le tour à 14 ans. J'avais envie de vivre et un jour, j'ai entendu parler de démons. De démons des croisements pour être plus précis. Tu en appelles un et il t'achète ton âme contre ce que tu souhaites. OK. J'ai été con. Peut-être un peu, mais j'étais jeune, seul et rejeté… il me fallait quelque chose qui attirerait les gens vers moi… et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que demander une connerie. Même le démon qui est venu me voir a ri de moi, mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Il voulait mon âme 10 ans après le pacte, j'ai demandé une belle rallonge. J'ai exigé, plutôt, de mourir quand mon heure serait venue et j'ai promis que mon âme irait servir en enfer. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Hein ? J'aurais aimé vous y voir à ma place à ce moment-là._

_Après ma mort, je suis donc descendu en enfer. Et j'ai été torturé… de toutes les façons que vous pouvez imaginer et de toutes celles que vous n'arriverez jamais à imaginer. Pour ça, l'Enfer porte bien son nom._

_Des années et des années à être traité ainsi… que dis-je… des millénaires…._

_J'ai fini par torturer à mon tour et comme j'étais bon, que dis-je, j'étais le meilleur dans ce domaine, j'ai eu une opportunité pour devenir un démon des croisements. De là, je suis passé CHEF des démons des croisements et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis dit que je n'allais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Si j'étais bon à ça, je pouvais encore monter plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Je me voyais bien prendre la place de Lucifer sur le trône. Ce cher Lucifer, qui de toute façon, avait été forcé de laisser son trône abandonné depuis des siècles. Dur de régner sur l'enfer quand on n'est physiquement pas présent en Enfer et moi, j'étais là au moins. J'ai donc gravit les échelons… doucement, mais sûrement. J'avais l'éternité devant moi…enfin… je croyais…_

_À force de travail et de coups fourrés, je suis arrivé sur le trône. ROI DE L'ENFER messieurs, dames, je vous assure que ce n'est pas rien. Je suis fier, sur ce coup-là… j'y suis arrivé tout seul en écrasant un à un mes concurrents. Réussissant à faire d'eux exactement ce que je voulais. Ils me mangeaient tous dans la main… et puis…_

_Ces imbéciles de frères Winchester ont débarqué. Petites vermines qui ont tout foutu par terre ce que j'avais mis un temps fou à construire. Ils ont tous détruits comme on souffle sur un putain de château de cartes à jouer. Sam Winchester devait mourir et ça devait s'arrêter là… mais l'autre imbécile qui lui sert de grand frère a voulu jouer son rôle d'aîné protecteur et il a vendu son âme à l'Enfer. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne voulait pas de lui, mais ça devait pas se passer ainsi. C'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu, ni même, ce que les démons en place auprès du trône de Lucifer avant moi avaient prévu. Ça a un peu été le bordel un bon moment ici en bas. Fallait revoir toutes les données autrement. Tout repenser pour que ça colle avec le fait qu'on avait à présent l'âme de Dean Winchester dans nos filets._

_Le père était déjà présent, et ça nous suffisait, à presque tous, sauf à Lilith qui rêvait de faire revenir Lucifer. De mon côté, j'essayais d'empêcher ça sans trop que ça se remarque. J'aimais beaucoup Lilith mais je ne voulais pas le retour de Lucifer parmi nous, ça foutait tous mes plans en l'air cette idée._

_C'est cet abruti de Dean qui a tout déclenché. La mise en marche de l'apocalypse et au final, c'est son frère qui a libéré le grand Patron._

_Bref, je ne suis pas en train de raconter ma chute, mon arrivée sur le trône et ma rechute… Laissons ça pour une autre histoire._

Il soupira, se redressa et reprit à haute voix :

\- Non, l'enfer à côté de tout ça, ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit. C'est ennuyeux ! Alors, ouais, c'est fait pour ça aussi, mais quand même, ça pourrait être plus attractif cette affaire. Déjà, ça attirerait plus d'âmes en quête d'une vraie vie après la mort, mais ce serait plus acceptable d'y rester bien sagement. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça, alors, nous les démons, nous sortons souvent. Je me souviens de ma première sortie quand je suis enfin allé voir ce qui se passait chez les humains plusieurs siècles après ma mort. Ces insignifiantes bestioles sur deux pattes qui n'ont d'intéressant que leur âme.

Crowley changea de position et retrouva son point imaginaire à fixer derrière les démons. Il se tut à nouveau et continua pour lui-même :

_Y aller sous ma vraie forme n'était pas possible, j'ai dû trouver un corps et j'en ai trouvé un. Il gisait dans un coin, promis, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tué celui-là. J'en ai tué du monde, beaucoup, mais pas lui. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas le nom de ce charmant hôte, mais c'est comme si ce corps encore chaud m'avait appelé ce jour-là. Il m'était destiné. Je me suis dit : c'est à ça que Crowley devait ressembler avec une apparence humaine. Parfait ! J'ai pris possession de ce vaisseau qui me tendait les bras, sans mauvais jeu de mots, hein. Sur deux jambes, je passais tout de suite mieux dans le monde des humains. Je me suis directement lancé dans le business de démons des croisements, et j'ai grimpé les échelons, mais ça, je l'ai déjà dit avant. On va éviter de se répéter, vous allez me prendre pour un mec sénile. Alors, je suis d'accord, j'aurais pu prendre possession d'un corps plus grand, plus attirant, plus imposant. Un roi de l'enfer un peu rond, petit et pas très beau, ce n'est pas le top, mais ça me ressemble. Oh pis, on s'en fout… pourquoi je me fais chier à me justifier ?_

Crowley reporta son regard sur ses démons.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement combien d'âmes j'ai récolté et envoyé en ici-bas, mais je sais que j'ai dû arrêter de compter à un moment donné. J'en envoyais tellement, que ce n'était pas la peine de tenir un compte précis. C'est grâce à ça que je suis passé au rang supérieur et que finalement, après des siècles à trimer et à me salir les mains, j'ai pu poser mes fesses aux côtés de Lilith, assise provisoirement sur le trône, attendant le retour de son cher Lucifer. Après tout, c'est elle le premier démon. Enfin, c'était Elle. Elle n'est plus rien aujourd'hui. Je… … … Oh, je vois, je parle un peu trop à votre goût ? Mais je suis là pour parler de moi, c'est donc logique que je vous noie sous des tonnes de blabla qui racontent mon histoire. Vous vous attendiez à quoi franchement ? Un conte de fée avec des princesses et des paillettes ? Fermez-la et écouter moi parler… J'en étais où ? Hein ? … Mais, vous suivez vraiment comme des merdes ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi cons. Être des démons débutants ne vous autorisent pas à ne pas écouter attentivement votre ROI. C'est moi le roi de l'enfer depuis que Lucifer est à nouveau dans la cage… Reprenons. Je suis donc sur le trône, mais je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie trop, malgré l'enfer à gérer, les démons à chaperonner et les humains à emmerder. On se fait bien chier en enfer. J'ai donc décidé de partir un moment. Oh, ne rêvez pas, je reste le ROI. Je reste le seul dirigeant de l'enfer et je vous assure que PERSONNE ne va oser essayer de me subtiliser le trône, mais je ne peux pas rester assis ici à ne rien faire. Lucifer le peu peut-être, ou du moins, le pouvait, mais ce mec a pété un boulon depuis longtemps. Je suis sûrement trop sain d'esprit pour pouvoir rester le cul posé sur ce trône à attendre que le temps passe. Et puis, Lucifer, c'est le diable certes, mais à la base, c'est un ange. Un être créé pour la patience… ce n'est pas le cas des démons. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Alors, j'ai décidé que j'allais aller voir ce que foutent les Winchester et leur ange de compagnie.

Crowley esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Enfin, de compagnie… pas vraiment… on va pas me faire croire qu'il n'est là que pour décorer… Ya forcément quelque chose entre l'emplumé et l'autre con de Dean Winchester. Sérieux, vous les avez déjà vu ensemble ? Ils se regardent comme s'ils étaient prêts à s'enfermer dans une chambre pour l'éternité, isolés du monde entier. J'ai envie de leur crier : ''Mais faites-le bordel, attendez pas la fin du monde''. Parce que comme c'est parti, le monde, avec les conneries de l'autre con de Dieu là-haut, ça peut s'arrêter d'un jour à l'autre et bonsoir tout le monde, repartez tous en poussière et bonjour, bienvenue les ténèbres et le néant éternel. Ça me déplairait franchement cette situation, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas trimé pendant des millénaires pour voir mon trône réduit en poussières par Amara. Faut que je protège mes arrières et ça implique d'aller surveiller la bande de couillons des élus de Dieu. Connerie ça aussi !

Crowley frotta son menton barbu entre deux doigts et se leva de son trône. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'armée de démons qui le regardaient bêtement, soupira telle une drama-queen et disparut aussitôt. Qu'ils se démerdent ces idiots pour faire tourner l'enfer correctement sans avoir besoin qu'on leur donne des ordres chaque demi-seconde qui passait. Les directives qu'il avaient laissées étaient simples, ils allaient y arriver. C'était à la portée du premier crétin venu.

 

* * *

 

Le roi apparut devant un petit restaurant de quartier et il se pencha vers la fenêtre devant lui pour regarder à travers la vitre. À l'intérieur, des gens, des n'importe qui dont il se fichait pas mal... mais aussi et surtout, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester et l'ange Castiel. Attablés tous trois devant des burgers bien gras, même si l'ange ne mangeait pas. Crowley secoua la tête en esquissant un sourire.  _Ils avaient l'air bête les trois amis._  Tiens, l'amitié… ce n'était pas fait pour lui ?  _Qu'est-ce qu'un démon aurait foutu avec des amis ?_  … mais…

\- Et après tout, pourquoi pas !

Le démon disparut de la rue et réapparut soudain assis à côté de Dean Winchester, en face de Sam et de Castiel dans le restaurant. Les deux humains sursautèrent légèrement et Castiel pencha la tête, étonné, mais pas apeuré de voir Crowley débarquer sans crier gare.

\- Salut les gars, lança Crowley en saisissant entre ses mains le burger laissé de côté par l'ange. Il sourit et croqua dans le sandwich encore chaud. Alors, quoi de neuf sur terre ? questionna-t-il la bouche pleine.

Castiel roula les yeux, Sam ne répondit pas, tout en observant le démon du coin de l'œil, et Dean demanda faussement blasé :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Crowley ?

\- Quoi ? interrogea le démon, faussement vexé, c'est plus un droit de prendre un déjeuner avec des amis ?

_Des amis ? Ouais… peut-être bien finalemen_ t. Après tout, Crowley était le Roi de l'enfer, il avait bien le droit de choisir ses amis là où il voulait, sans avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit.

\- Non mais ! ajouta-t-il tout bas, autant pour les Winchester et leur ange que pour lui-même et sa pointe de culpabilité qui menaçait de naître en lui à cause de cette idée d'amitié. Si les démons qu'ils avaient sous ses ordres savaient qu'il était amis avec les Winchester et Castiel. Ils auraient sans doute ri de lui… ou pas. En y réfléchissant, ils auraient sûrement plutôt craint encore plus le ROI de l'ENFER ! Crowley sourit franchement.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Beaucoup de bla bla, n'est-ce pas ?  
> J'ai trouvé que ça collait très bien avec Crowley qui aime s'écouter parler.   
> Merci d'avoir lu  
> KitsuneA


End file.
